


World End Tedium

by Anonymous



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If proxies create worlds, and worlds are formed inside the proxies, then doesn't that mean that Vincent is pregnant?"





	World End Tedium

"A new world brews inside me. I can feel it."

 

"If proxies create worlds, and worlds are formed inside the proxies, then doesn't that mean that Vincent is pregnant?"

 

"A-Ah... Not like that, Pino."

 

"I don't know. I've got a headache," Re-l says, breathing out the fumes of the cigarette she was smoking into the cool open air. It probably wasn't helping.

 

"That's going to make it worse..."

  
"Gonna get worse~"

 

She shot them a look. "It's because of you two, always babbling on about something. Can't you just enjoy the peace?"

 

It was indeed peaceful, lo' the end of the world and all. Well, not exactly; it was _restarting_ , meaning its remaining domes and proxies save Vincent would reduce to dust under the new sky that was shedding above. However, there were survivors, and they encountered these survivors who were now putting together a plane to search for more.

 

Except, right now, they were having a little break, and then the noise from that from before, that prompted Re-l's headache in the first place, would start again.

 

"You know, if you helped, it would go by quicker."

 

"I don't know how to build a plane."

 

"You don't have to. You can just help."

 

"That's what the..." Auto-reiv _was_ for. Re-l glanced at Pino, then away.

 

It wasn't like that anymore. Not that Pino would have listened anyway.

 

Pino watched her for a moment, confused, until it occurred to her what Re-l was going to say. She doddered over to her in the pink bunny suit she so adored and tugged on the woman's pant, pouting.

 

"I'm not helping because I was told to," she exclaimed. "I'm doing it because I want to! I want to see if there's other survivors! I want... to help them!"

 

Re-l looked at the smiling child--auto reiv--whatever--still feeling as if she couldn't see a reason behind her motivations. It probably didn't matter, again at least not anymore, like many things.

 

Nevertheless, she smiled with light in her now bright blue eyes. "You're right."

 

Pino nodded, then waddled back over to Vincent who was already back to working on the underside of a wing. It was one of those old-fashioned planes from a few centuries back. Small and low-tech but operable.

 

Re-l found herself joining them, the cigarette still slowly burning between her fingers. She leaned over Vincent, watching closely, who didn't appear to notice until she had spoken into her ear.

 

"So what are we doing?"

 

Startled, Vincent fell off the stool.

 

Re-l rolled her eyes as Pino giggled, offering a hand for her to take.

 

"W-Well, you see..."

 

Re-l couldn't understand Vincent's explanation for the life of her, being she was (once) merely a detective and not an aircraft mechanic. But it was fine, because for most of the hour she spent it simply handing Vincent different tools that were needed to complete the wing. Pino delivered the parts, apparently knowing which ones were which.

 

Which reminded her.

 

"Where on earth did you learn to work on planes?"

 

"I, uh..."

 

Which reminded Pino too, apparently.

 

"If Vincent's a proxy and proxies can create worlds, then doesn't that mean Vincent can just make us a plane?"

 

Proxy in question rubbed her neck nervously, not seeming to know how to answer.

 

"Well, the thing about that is..."

 

 

  
" _What do you mean you don't remember?"_

 

"Vincent is very forgetful."

 

"And an absolute idiot."

 

Vincent laughed, unable to disagree. 

 

 

This was going to take a year and a day...


End file.
